A Different Target
by Serinidia
Summary: Point Blank Spoilers! What if the man that shot Mozzie in the season finale didn't go after Mozzie after all? What if he went for Neal instead?  Neal Whumpage and Worried/Angry/Fatherly Peter
1. House Arrests Are a Pain in the Butt

**__**

**_Author's Note: This is something that just randomely popped into my at around four in the morning this morning. Please keep in mind that it has been a long time since I watched the season finale so if anything is inaccurate (at least before I intercede with my plot line) do not take it to heart. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Neal Caffrey looked up hopefully when he heard the knock on the door that led to his apartment. The young man had been pacing anxiously as he waited to hear if there was any news on the case. "Peter?" He called his friend's name as he opened the door with a relieved expression on his face. Maybe the agent had cooled off a little bit and was ready to hear his apology. Neal scoffed since the notion was highly unlikely before looking up. The first thing he noticed was that the shoes the person in front of him was wearing weren't Peter's. He didn't know anyone that wore those shoes. Raising his eyes with a feeling of trepidation Neal looked into the man's face.

A cold and expressionless glare greeted the ex-con artist's eyes and Neal gulped softly. Stepping back, Neal attempted to slam the door shut but his heart stopped when the man laughed and simply kicked the door down. _Shit_, was the only thing that Neal could think of as he raced for the roof. He realized with a sinking feeling in his gut that since he was under house arrest he didn't have anywhere to go. If he left the property Peter would kill him but if he stayed on the property then this guy would kill him.

It was a lose-lose situation but Neal decided that he would like to have someone he at least knew kill him. Peter really did deserve the honors. After all, Neal had been an annoying pain in the ass the entire time during their partnership. Well, maybe not the entire time but Neal knew that he had been for a good majority of the time. So, from the information that was whirling through his brain at the moment, Neal knew that he couldn't count on Peter to save his butt in the nick of time. He peered down to the ground, trying to judge if he should just jump or attempt to find another alternative to get down to the ground.

A small smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth as he thought, _no curtains, balconies or windows to use and smash through here_. It was a shame that it was this way. He really could have used a drape of some kind. With a sigh of resignation Neal quickly looped his leg over the side of the roof and grasped at the hand-holds. Thank the Lord he had taken mountain climbing up for a hobby while he wasn't busy pulling scams on people.

For a while he had been in a 'mountain climbing frenzy' and had succeeded in driving Kate crazy with his hankering for climbing up mountains. The trip up and down were often difficult but the trips were always rewarding. He had loved watching the sun rise from the top of a majestic peak. Neal had loved to watch as the sun painted its golden glow over the valley and landscape all around him. The most cherished memory that he had from those trips dealt with a certain young lady. Kate had always looked more radiant than usual, her skin looked like it was made of gold and her dark hair had reflected some of the light in interesting patterns. For all intents and purposes she had looked like an ancient goddess from the old pagan religions.

Shaking his head to snap himself out of his memories, Neal continued to edge his way around the rook and almost lost his hold when he heard the roof door slam open. Whoever this guy was, he certainly wasn't worried about causing a commotion. Swallowing thickly Neal continued to edge his way around. Looking down Neal saw that June had left one of her windows open and he blessed the older woman as he lowered himself down carefully. Stifling a gasp of surprise, Neal scrabbled to keep his purchase on the smooth surface of the house as his hands slipped. Shaking from the adrenaline rush that the would-be-fall had caused, Neal swung his body down and managed to get through the window without a noise. Well, the noise didn't happen until he was actually through the window and in the room. He had forgotten about the desk that June kept near that particular window.

With a muffled curse Neal got to his feet with a low groan. The ex-con artist bolted out the front door and looked around wildly for an escape route. Something seared through his right shoulder and the ex-felon gasped before pushing his body to keep going. Neal knew that he had to get away from this freak before something worse happened to him.

Then again, if he was shot and killed then he would be with Kate again. He wouldn't have to imagine the sound of her voice, the feel of her hair or her radiant smile anymore. Neal wouldn't have to be reminded by waking up in an empty bed every morning that the love of his life had been murdered. That he _should have been_ on that plane _with her_.

The young man didn't pay attention to the scenery that flashed past him as he sprinted down the sidewalk, didn't care that people were gawking at him and scrambling to get out of his way. The only thought that flashed through his mind was that he needed to get to Peter.

Peter would help him, keep him safe and ward off the big bad wolf that was chasing him. _Wait, _he mused absentmindedly as he bolted down a side street that_ makes me a little girl_. The notion was absolutely ridiculous! _I am not a little girl in a dress and a cape. No way! _Capes and dresses just didn't mix well with Neal Caffrey's sense of style.

But he did still need Peter and he could only hope that the older man would still be willing to protect him. Neal wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Even if Peter ended up not helping Neal could at least say that he had tried.

* * *

"Umm, Peter?" Diana called her bosses name as she stared down at the screen in her hand. She had failed to notice the big screen in the middle of the back room that was paused on Neal's image.

"What?" Peter snapped back irritably. Today had to have been one of the crappiest days of his life and he just wanted to go home to El. El would be able to say or do something to make his day better. She always did.

"Neal's not at his house anymore…" Diana replied nervously as she flickered her gaze between her boss and the floor.

"Damn it! Where is he?" Peter spat as the overwhelming feeling of fury began to well up inside of him. He couldn't even trust the kid to stay at his own frickin' apartment for more than five minutes! Peter's eyes narrowed sternly as he searched Diana's face for answers and deducted that none of the answers would be something that he _wanted_ to hear.

"His signal is erratic. I can't seem to get a good read on his exact location." The agent looked down at the notepad in her hands as an excuse to avoid making eye contact with Peter.

Peter slammed a fist into the countertop in front of him in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. He frowned when he realized that his hairline had begun to recede even more. At this rate Caffrey was going to make him lose all of his hair by the end of the month. The man who had killed the store's (owner?) was after Neal and Peter was afraid for his friend's health.

"Upp, got him!" Diana exclaimed as she stared at the device in her hands. A puzzled frown creased her forehead. "He's headed directly at us…" Her confusion was easy to hear in her voice.

Peter nodded to her gratefully at his teammate before striding out of the store's front door. Only to be bowled over by a speeding blur. "Ooof!" The wind was knocked out of the agent and he heard an answering groan from in front of him. Peter was just getting to his feet when the same blur that had run into him launched itself from the ground directly into the agent. "What the…" Peter growled in annoyance. He was just about to get up again when a hand shot of nowhere and yanked him back to the ground forcefully.

"Stay down!" A familiar voice hissed into Peter's ear as the agent was forcibly held down by a familiar con artist.

"What the hell Neal?" Peter rasped as soon as he got his breath back.

For a good minute or so Neal didn't answer his handler, instead he simply lay in front of him vigilantly. The younger man's body was stiff and Peter could tell that he was straining all of his senses in an effort to detect something that Peter didn't have a clue was. Finally Neal sat up slowly with a small hiss of pain that went undetected by his partner.

Peter got to his feet livid as he remembered that Neal was out of his territory. "What the hell are you doing out of the house?"

"Nice to see you too." Neal grumbled as he climbed stiffly to his feet. He casually put a hand in his suit pocket and winced when it put pressure against the injury.

"Answer the question Caffrey." Peter barked as he turned to go inside. Through the reflection in the window he saw Neal's eyes widen and then the younger man rammed into him again. Luckily Peter had already opened the door so they didn't end up going _through_ it. Well, not in the sense of breaking anything. This time when Peter looked back to give his partner another "are you out of your mind?" glare he saw a flash from across the street. The stuffed squirrel by the counter in the back of the store rocketed off of its shelf.

Peter raised an eyebrow in a silent question and inched forward slowly when he saw Neal nod back to him. There was a pained grunt from behind him and Peter glanced back again. Neal flashed him his pearly whites and motioned for the agent to keep going. Peter rolled his eyes before complying with an audible sigh.

Neal sighed in relief as he saw Peter turn back around. He dropped the fake smile as soon as he was sure that Peter wasn't watching him. His mid-section was on fire and every move hurt as he forced his body to inch forward. Neal felt like stopping but he knew that if he did Peter would more than likely get even more mad at him.

He could feel sweat trickling down his face and bit his tongue in an effort to hold back the groan that threatened to sound from deep in his throat. By the time Neal reached the area of space in between the counters he was panting. The young ex-con artist saw Peter shoot a look of concern his way but Neal simply rolled his eyes and motioned for his partner to continue.

This time Peter shook his head no, reached out and dragged the younger man behind the counter. A startled Neal was unable to hold back a cry of pain and the consultant doubled over. "I thought you said you were fine!" Peter hissed in a teasing tone.

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Did I? I thought I said that I 'might' be fine."

Peter rolled his eyes in exasperation before mussing the younger man's hair gently as he uncurled the consultant in order to get a better look at the injury. Neal protested the movement with a whimper before relaxing enough to let Peter move him into a straighter position.

"Do you h-have a cell phone?" Neal asked, his eyes glinting with an unknown desperation.

"Why?"

"I wasn't the only o-one th-a-t was h-h-ere."

Peter's widened as he grasped the concept that Neal was trying to tell him. "We'll find him Neal before that creep can."

"M-mozz still n-needs to be warned!" Neal gasped as he shifted his position so that he could see Peter's face better.

"I'm on it Neal." Peter answered soothingly, holding up his cell phone to show Neal that it was ringing. He was simply waiting for Mozz to pick up. Neal reached up and grabbed the phone with a 'shushing' motion to Peter.

"Mozz?"

"Neal? You really do need to get some more wine. Different varieties if you know what I mean…"

"Mozz!"

There was a shocked silence on the other end of the line and Neal knew that he had Mozzie's attention.

"You need to get somewhere safe, now. It's an… emergency. Someone is go-ing to try to kill y-ou."

"What on earth have you been drinking?"

"I'm not, I haven't even, I wouldn't…" Neal sputtered indignantly before Peter snatched the phone back.

"He's not intoxicated if that's what you're thinking." Peter informed Mozzie dryly before continuing in a more serious tone. "Where are you now? I need to know so that we can protect you. Someone killed your friend that owns the shop and the same person tried to kill Neal a few minutes ago."

There was silence and then a nervous reply that Peter had trouble understanding. Once he had gotten Mozzie's location written down he motioned to Diana.

"The Little Guy's in trouble. I want you to take some agents with you and then pick him up from here…" Peter instructed as he handed her the paper with the location written on it. He would have to remember to ask Neal later as to why the ex-con had been carrying a sheet of paper and a pen with him…

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Like it? Hate it? Please leave me a review! I reeeaaalllyyy like reviews!_**


	2. I'm Sorry

Author's Note: I highly suggest that you listen to Trade Yourself In by Shinedown while you read this chapter. I was listening to this song almost 95% percent of the time while typing this up. So it influenced my output greatly. Ironically enough it is excellent to show both Peter's and Neal's emotions after the season finale. So please give it a chance and be sure to tell me what you think of it!

_**The lyrics that **__**are**__** included in the story are These Things That Happen and were written by me. If you want the full story behind the lyrics message me and I will tell you but I warn you that it is a very depressing subject matter that a friend of mine witnessed almost a year ago.**_

_**The very first part is inspired from a review that I got from HuffynDK concerning the first chapter. (See I do actually read your reviews guys and they do get my brain ticking)**_

_**

* * *

**_

__

Your eyes are serious now

The way you walk says that you've seen things

Things that no one else would ever want to see

Things that haunt you

Things that are always on your mind

Things that never seem to go away

* * *

"Where exactly are you hurt?" Peter questioned as he scrutinized every movement that the younger man in front of him made. Neal had told him that he was "fine". Fine as in the Neal Caffrey version of the word.

"I told you, I'm fine." Neal hissed as he tried to squirm out of his partner's grasp.

"Yeah well your definition of that word is different from mine or the Dictionary's." Peter scowled as his friend tried to evade the question once more.

Neal huffed sulkily as he crossed his arms over his chest while he glared at Peter. He immediately regretted the action when a searing bolt of pain shot through his shoulder and down his side. "I might have hurt my shoulder."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Neal would you just tell me where the hell you're hurt?" The agent snapped when he realized that Neal was withholding information from him-again. A jolt of sympathy shot through him when he saw the stricken look that flashed across his partner's face.

Neal's eyes turned a little bit colder and less friendly before the easy-devil-may-care look took up its usual residence. The body that Peter was holding tensed as Neal threw up walls of defense between himself and the outside world.

* * *

People say that over time, you'll forget

But you know better than that

There are things that people never forget

No matter how old they get

Things that are always tormenting

Always nagging, always hurting

Haunting everything you do

And make you want to break

* * *

Peter had opened his mouth to apologize when his cell phone went off. He cast an apologetic look at his partner and his heart sank when he realized that Neal was making a point at looking anywhere other than Peter. "Agent Burke" He automatically answered before his face drained of all color.

_Oh, Christ no_, Peter swore as he looked down at Neal wondering how on earth he was supposed to tell the kid the news. Especially after snapping his head off.

The agent groaned mentally as he recalled his previous conversation with a panicked Neal. He had told the younger man that they would find Mozz before the assassin did. In a way what he told Neal was true. Jones and Diana had found Mozzie first; the little guy had been sitting on a bench in the park. But they hadn't gotten there soon enough. The agents had been in the process of escorting Neal's friend to the car when the assassin had struck. Mozzie had been hit in the chest area and Diana didn't know how bad it was. Peter knew that being hit anywhere near the chest was bad.

"Peter?" Neal's voice was quizzical and Peter cursed mentally. Now he was going to have to tell the kid that his best friend had been shot…in the chest. There was no way that he was going to be able to delay like he had originally hoped.

"Peter?" Neal twisted so that he could see the older man's face when there was no response to his one-worded question the first time. The look on his mentor's face was one of disbelief and shock. Did something happen to El?

"Neal…" Peter trailed off as he tried to figure out the best way to break the news to the kid. Sighing he decided that it wouldn't matter because this wasn't the kind of news you could tell someone over a cup of tea. "Neal, Mozzie was shot."

Neal's body trembled visibly and Peter could see the years of practice in blocking emotions start to crumble. There was no way the kid would be able to keep this from showing. Neal Caffrey, infamous con-artist, master at disguising was breaking. No breaking was too peaceful of a word to describe the look in Neal's eyes when he raised his tentative gaze to meet Peter's. The proper word was shattering.

The kind of shattering that couldn't be fixed. The kind of shattering one would expect from a glass if you dropped it off of the Empire State building. Something that broke a person or an object into something no one would be able to recognize.

Peter reached out to touch Neal's good shoulder with a reassuring hand and was surprised when the younger man flinched out of reach. Neal was mumbling incoherently to himself and Peter could only understand little bits and phrases that when put together made absolutely no sense at all.

"Neal…" Peter called his friend's name softly and gasped when he saw the turmoil of emotions in two shockingly watery blue eyes. Fear, mistrust, self-loathing, fury, confusion, hurt… but the one emotion that Peter had never wanted to see in those eyes was betrayal. But now even that emotion was present.

"You promised," Neal whispered as he glared at Peter from his position in the corner. Although mentally he couldn't bring himself to blame the agent for the current situation. Neal could feel the fortress walls that he had always been able to hold in place start to crumble and break. He couldn't do this alone.

* * *

You know that someone needs to be there when you do

So you let it build to the point of bursting

There's no turning back, even if you wish there was

So you repress your anguish

You have to escape from that place

You used to call it home

But now all that's left is a shell

* * *

This time Peter flinched as the accusation hit home. He had promised the kid that Mozzie would be fine, that they would find him before the assassin did. The older man was terrified about what this would do to Neal. It had been bad enough for the first month or so after Kate had died and now that process was more than likely about to repeat. Only this time Neal would be accurate in blaming himself for this. This time it was because Neal had screwed up that Mozzie was fighting for his life. Peter would never say those things aloud though, especially when the consultant was this close to breaking.

* * *

And when you see your friend

You can't hold it in

You are afraid that it will tear you apart

* * *

Neal wanted to stay mad at Peter but he couldn't. He needed someone to be there for him and right now the only person available was Peter. "I'm s-sorry." Neal chocked the words out as he refused to meet Peter's concerned gaze.

They both knew that he wasn't talking about what had happened to Mozzie. Not yet at least. Neal could feel his eyes water even more and he did his best to blink back tears. "I-I didn't me-mean for anyone to-to get h…hurt." The apology was broken up as sobs wracked the younger man's body. He wanted Peter to know that he really and truly was sorry.

* * *

Talking makes you feel a little bit better

But those things are still there

In your dreams

Your waking hours

* * *

Peter nodded and moved closer to his friend, relieved that Neal didn't move away from him this time. Encouraged by his partner's lack of moving, Peter scooted even closer and looped an arm around Neal's back so that his hand was resting against the younger man's upper biceps. It was at best a one-armed hug but Peter was pleased when Neal leaned into the embrace.

A few seconds later the last piece of reserve that had once built a dam to hold in Neal Caffrey's emotions broke and the young man turned his head into his friend's shoulder and cried. In his mind's eye Neal could imagine the look of shock on Mozzie's face when the little guy realized that he had been shot. Body shuddering violently, Neal bit back a groan as his dislocated shoulder was jarred by the emotional shiver. He still blamed that blasted desk for the inconvenience. Well that and having to yank Peter back to the ground forcefully when the shoulder had already been far too loose to be normal.

But if he hadn't then Neal wouldn't have been short of just one friend but two. The horror of what could've happened to Peter brought on a fresh wave of tears as he repeatedly mumbled the words, "I'm sorry" into Peter's shirt.

* * *

Always haunting, always reminding you that you failed

Even though you've been told that there was nothing you could do

Those things that happened are always there

And never go away

* * *

_**Author's Note: Like it? Despise it? Hope the lyrics make sense to you guys and I HOPE that you LISTENED to the song I told you to at the beginning of the story. ~glowers hands on hips~ lol, anyways you guys should know by now that my appetite for reviews is an endless, bottomless pit so please send me some reviews!**_


	3. Explosions

__

_****_

_**Author's Note: Hiya guys! This chapter is going to be a bit of Neter bromance but not slash… just has a bit of friendship fluff in it. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I know buddy," Peter responded as he tightened the awkward hug in an attempt to show Neal that he really did understand. Yes the kid had made an incredibly stupid decision earlier that afternoon but Peter could see where he was coming from. If someone had blown El up while she was waiting for him to board a plane that would take them to a better life he would want answers too.

He felt Neal shake, body trembling under the massive amount of strain that accompanied a person whenever they tried to hold back a maelstrom of emotions.

Peter Burke had never thought of Neal as fragile. Somewhat delicate maybe, but never fragile. Neal was one of those people who could be having their arm sawn off and still manage to convince you that it didn't hurt in the slightest.

A person that could flash a smile so bright that the sunlight would look like a dimmed flashlight compared to a bright search light.

Shaking his head slightly, Peter rubbed Neal's arm in an attempt to comfort his partner, momentarily forgetting about the dislocated shoulder. The younger man whimpered softly but didn't make an attempt to pull away from Peter.

The agent hated seeing his partner like this, didn't like seeing the great Neal Caffrey so broken up inside. The Neal he knew was strong, independent and very energetic. The Neal that was sobbing into his shoulder was a different man. This wasn't the partner Peter was used to and it scared him.

"Come on Neal." He urged gently as he started to rise to his feet. The younger man simply sighed and allowed Peter to pull him up to his feet.

The shockingly blue eyes were dull and void of their usual energy. All of the vitality was gone from their owner. The youthful playfulness was gone and so was-it seemed- the life source that made up Neal Caffrey.

"Easy buddy," Peter soothed as he wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist when he noticed that the con was swaying on his feet. There was no reply but then again, Peter hadn't been expecting one.

Once Neal had been seated in the passenger seat of Taurus, Peter flipped his cell phone open. The agent started the engine to the car as he waited for his wife to answer. Soon enough Elizabeth answered with a worried, "Hello?"

"Hey honey." Peter answered as he nudged Neal gently in an effort to keep the younger man awake. Burke was unsure if Neal had hit his head while pulling him down and didn't want to take any chances.

Blue eyes flitted open and shot an annoyed but pained look in Peter's direction before widening with horror.

"…Peter?" El's voice floated through the concern that her husband was feeling and dragged him back into reality.

"Let me call you back…" Peter's voice trailed off as he noticed the panicked look in his partner's eyes.

"Neal, calm down." Peter ordered in a stern but friendly fashion. He could tell that his friend was about to start hyperventilating in few minutes and wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. There was an angry honk from behind them and Peter growled in annoyance. What the hell was that guy's problem?

"Don't you mean _her_ problem?" A quiet voice chirped from Peter's right. Peter shot his partner a puzzled look before realizing that he had voiced his question aloud.

"That was a she?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "You know, your observational skills suck."

Now it was Peter's turn to do the eye roll. "I guess yours are even worse then since I _did_ catch you twice."

When there was no reply Peter shot a glance at his partner. Neal was slumped in his seat and leaning with his forehead against the window. "Neal?"

"'m fine," was the tired and somewhat grouchy reply.

Peter sighed and breathed in deeply before returning his gaze back to the road.

"I'm sorry." The sentence was soft, barely a whisper.

The agent nodded as the car slowed in front of the stoplight. "Neal…"

Peter was cut off by a smaller more plaintive voice. "Peter, do you hate me?"

_What? Jesus Neal, I don't hate you. _Peter shook his head in bewilderment. Did the kid really think that he hated him? Realizing that Neal was waiting for an answer, Peter swallowed before answering with a, "No kiddo I don't hate you. I might be mad at what you chose to do today but I don't hate you."

Apparently that was the right thing to say because Neal seemed to relax a little. There was another car honk and Peter growled something so nasty that Neal raised a dubious eyebrow.

The car honked again and Peter floored the gas petal causing his partner to hold the side door handle in a death grip with a surprised yelp. The same car decided it would be fun to tail gate an already pissed FBI agent.

Peter shot the Taurus through a slim opening in between two other cars before looking over at Neal. The con artist was making it a point to look anywhere but out the windows. Peter smiled slightly in amusement before paying attention to driving. He flipped his cell phone open and dialed El's number again.

"Peter?"

"Hey El" Peter responded and briefly wondered how El had known it was him before he remembered caller id.

"What's wrong honey?" The concern was almost tangible.

"I, uh, are you going to be home early tonight?"

"I can be if you need me to be. Why?"

"Neal…"

"He didn't run off again did he?"

"Yes, well no… its complicated." Peter fumbled with the words. "I'm going to need flowers and chocolate to help."

Neal shot him a look that suggested that he thought Peter was smoking something and the older agent did his best to hold back the laughter that grew deep in his belly.

"Oh, ok. I'll be there before you get home." Her voice was filled with concern and Peter blessed her for having such sharp wits. Heaven knows what would happen if he had been forced to actually _tell_ her what he meant. Peter wasn't sure how his friend would take it either.

The uncharacteristic silence was beginning to eat away at Peter's calmness. Peter was in the process of looking over his partner again when Neal's eyes widened and the younger man lunged forward, grabbing the steering wheel and turning it swiftly to the side.

Peter let out an indignant squawk of protest because Neal had just broken the number one rule in driving. Never ever grab the steering wheel. There was a pained look in the con artist's eyes but Neal just motioned for Peter to keep his focus on the road.

There was a sickening crash from behind them and when Peter looked back with his rearview mirror his eyes widened in horror. A semi had just plowed into the car that had previously been honking at them. The car was bent into the shape of a peanut. The semi had hit the car in the driver's side door and the passenger side had caved in around a tree.

The agent looked back at his trembling partner and realized that Neal had just saved his butt for the third time in one day. They could still see the wreck when the stoplight turned red and they were forced to wait. There was a loud explosion as the car that had been plowed into erupted into a massive inferno. The petrol truck combusted as the tongues of fire wrapped around it eagerly.

There was a small "Kate?" from the seat next to him and Peter saw his friend's body tense, muscles getting ready to launch the younger man out of the car.

It took everything Peter had to keep Neal from getting out of the car and making a run for it. Blue eyes were swimming in tears, pleading with him to just let him go. The agent shook his head; he hadn't let Neal go then and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him go now.

_Thank the Lord that El's going to be there when we get home_, Peter thought as he continued to keep a firm hold on his partner. They were going to need lots of flowers and chocolate…

* * *

_**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I tried my best to keep them from being to ooc but I don't know if I succeeded or not so be sure to tell me. I would like to thank those of you who have taken me the time to leave me reviews, kudos to you my friends!**_

_**Neal: Did you HAVE to go blow up a car?**_

_**Me: Actually...**_

_**Neal: Nevermind...**_


	4. Neal on Meds?

**_Author's Notes: Hi all! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Enjoy the next chappie!_**

* * *

"Kate?" The younger man sobbed desperately as his partner continued to restrain him. The soothing words that the older man was saying failed to be comprehended in his brain; the only thing he could hear was the beating of his own heart and the rush of his blood through his veins. Twisting wildly, Neal managed to escape the firm hold on his shoulder and ducked under the arm that was restraining his chest. Unheeding the traffic around them, Neal opened the car door and made a run for the blazing inferno.

Peter cursed and shot out of his car and after his partner. _Damn the kid's fast_, Peter admitted to himself with a pang of annoyance, _I really should go for a morning run more often_. He caught up to Neal when the ex-con artist had made it to within 100 feet of the wreckage.

"Neal!" Peter shouted the younger man's name as he came closer to his partner. When Neal failed to so much as acknowledge Peter's presence the agent launched himself at his friend just as the other man started to move towards the wreckage again. Both of them landed hard as the tackle tripped Neal up and Peter did a face plant into the ground.

Neal lay where he had fallen and made no attempt to get up. Peter looked at his friend worriedly, thinking that the younger man might have hurt his shoulder even more but then he noticed the glazed look in the felon's eyes.

"Come on buddy," Peter coaxed as he gently helped Neal to his feet. It felt like he was guiding a zombie back to the car as Neal's trance-like state made it nearly impossible to get the younger man to do something without being either forced to or asked to do it.

Once Neal was in the car and had his seat belt on, Peter started the engine and started the drive home.

Apart from the occasional snuffle here and there, Neal was silent but Peter could see the turmoil in his partner's eyes even though the younger man didn't say anything. Once they had arrived at the house Peter unbuckled Neal before walking around to the passenger side door. Opening the door slowly—so as not to startle Neal—Peter gently helped him out of the car.

Smaller hands gripped the car door worriedly and Peter grinned to himself when he noticed that El was already next to him. She quickly took over for Peter and guided the young man that she considered to be her son into the house. A worried frown present on her face the entire time.

She quickly seated Neal on the couch and started to heat up the oven before returning to him and giving him a gentle hug. The young con artist immediately returned the hug and El could feel water on her shoulder/back as the young man let himself cry. El stayed in that position for a long time before realizing that Neal had cried himself to sleep on her shoulder.

There was a soft snort from the other side of the room and El let her eyes travel over to the source of the sound. An amused looking Peter Burke grinned cheekily back at her and she narrowed her eyes slightly in mock ferocity. Her husband merely backed away with his hands in the air in an –I-surrender- fashion.

As gently as possible, El moved Neal's position so that his head was in her lap thinking that it would be less awkward and more comfy for them both. A little while later Peter came over and sat down on the coffee table so that he was facing them. Neal shivered slightly and Peter reached over, grabbed a blanket and draped it over his friend.

Sleepy blue eyes cracked open for a brief few seconds and a look of gratitude flitted across Neal's face before the younger man succumbed to sleep once more. El just nodded her approval and Peter felt his chest swell with a sense of accomplishment…

He had after all just been able to be a bit more…tender…than usual after all! He saw his wife grin at him and knew what she was thinking. He rolled his eyes, mussed Neal's hair gently and went into the kitchen to make a deviled ham sandwich and some coffee. El quickly handed him a folded piece of paper and Peter took it with a curious look on his face.

Peter opened it once he was in the kitchen. It was a recipe for an Egg Salad sandwich. Neal's favorite kind of sandwich. The agent could only hope that he would be able to do the sandwich justice and that his friend would like the finished product.

When Neal woke up a few hours later he opened his eyes to see El looking down at him with a look of concern on her face. "What happened?" he asked as he looked around in confusion.

El just smiled at him sadly as she ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to push the unruly bed-head curls out of his face. His eyes were wide and questioning, reminding her very much of a little kid. She was reluctant to remind him of what happened yesterday so instead she called for Peter.

Her husband walked in, saw that Neal was awake and promptly spun around. A few minutes later he came back out of the kitchen and over to the coffee table across from Neal. "Here you go kiddo, eat up." Peter handed the younger man the specially prepared sandwich.

Neal's eyes lit up when he realized what kind of sandwich it was and ate it hungrily. His stomach felt like it hadn't eaten since yesterday's breakfast. The young felon wolfed down the sandwich in the blink of an eye and turned a beseeching gaze at Peter. _Got anymore of that where it came from_?

Peter nodded as he deciphered the hidden message with a slight grin. So Neal had like his sandwich! _Guess I'm not that horrible at cooking after all_. When Peter returned to the living room with a couple of sandwiches he was surprised to see that the room was empty. Cautiously, Peter peered around the corner—it wouldn't be the first time his CI and his wife tried to scare the crap out of him- and was relieved to see that neither of them were waiting to ambush him.

Setting the platter of food down on the table, Peter crept around another corner, and another and another before guessing that they weren't out to get him after all. Just as he started to relax and continue to walk down the hallway the closet door behind him banged open and Neal did a mock roar and was doubled over with laughter because of the look on his friend's face.

"Yo—you shoulda s-seen the lo-ok on your face…Peter… priceless." The words were spoken through the bouts of laughter with a great deal of concentration and effort. Tears were streaming down the younger man's face as Peter's expression turned even more indignant. The older man was just turning around to continue down the hallway when El seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Holy s-!"

That only served to make Neal's hysteria even worse and when Peter looked back at his partner with a look of mock-outrage on his face he couldn't help but grin himself. Neal was on the ground and rolling he was laughing so hard.

El was beaming as well as she took in the sight of her favorite con artist laughing himself into an hysteria; it had been a long time since she had seen Neal so carefree and utterly happy.

The clock downstairs chimed loudly, as if it too was mocking Peter and the agent blushed. El looked down at her watch with a raised eyebrow. "I can't believe its already 7:30!" She exclaimed as she bustled down to the kitchen to prepare dinner and leaving Peter with Neal.

In Peter's opinion this was worse than the time when Neal had been drugged, way worse because Caffrey wasn't drugged and would be able to remember this clearly. All he had to do was look at the younger man and the con artist would explode into laughter yet again.

Peter briefly wondered if this was Neal's way of dealing with the events that had occurred earlier in the day. He certainly hadn't acted like this after Kate had died. That was when he noticed that Neal seemed to be moving his injured shoulder just fine as if it had never been hurt in the first place. _El must of given him pain meds_, he reasoned as he watched his partner dubiously. No wonder Caffrey hated taking medicine of any kind. He would too, if this was his reaction.

It made Neal seem like a total nut but Peter liked that. He liked how for once Neal didn't have any barriers up and was totally and completely honest and carefree. But what on earth had El given the kid?

Maybe it was best he didn't know…

* * *

Later that night at dinner Neal was having difficulty eating his food because every time he so much as looked at Peter he would start laughing again. At one point he was taking a sip of his tea (he had been banned from wine for the evening) when Peter had made a face, because he had just taken a bite of way too hot lasagna and was forced to chew it before swallowing it, Neal sputtered. Peter could've spat the food back out but that wouldn't have been very considerate for the other people with him. And so Neal was once more thrown into hysterics. Tea came shooting out his nose as he tried to control the laughter long enough to swallow without much success and El looked at him in amusement.

Thumping his chest a few times, Neal regained temporary control of himself and grinned sheepishly at El. "Sorry about that." He apologized sounding guilty.

"Its fine Neal, I don't mind."

The younger man simply nodded and managed to eat the rest of his dinner without going into hysterics.

* * *

It was 12:23 p.m. before Neal finally wore himself out enough to sleep and the couple watched as he curled around his pillow. He looked so innocent, care free. El grinned at Peter impishly and motioned for him to follow her as she tiptoed out of the room. She returned to the dining area and reached up to the top shelf of the cabinet, pulling out a video camera.

Peter's eyes widened when he noticed what she was holding and they rewound the tape to watch the night's events. Both of them were cracking up into barely contained giggles as they watched their younger charge's antics. For a thirty-three year old, Neal could be such a kid sometimes.

"Next time he does something stupid, you can play this in front of everyone at work as a punishment." Elizabeth's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"What would I do without you?" Peter asked tiredly as climbed into his side of the bed. El simply gave him a goodnight kiss and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I just couldn't resist drugging Neal up some (in a good way) and letting act like a 4 yr old. I'm going to start something new for the end of each chapter so let me know if you like it. I'll be putting a Bomer or DeKay quote up after the end of my little blurbs for you guys. =)_**

**_Here's what Matt had to say about how Chuck helped him get into the 'mood' for White Collar:_**

_**"I don't think I ever could have played Neal Caffrey if I hadn't placed Bryce Larkin because he helped me understand sort of the espionage aspect of – he showed – helped me understand the smoother – yeah, the more espionage aspects of the character and when he has to go undercover and things like that. And, sort of he's cool under pressure and those kind of things and just maneuvering in that world and never really knowing who he can trust or if you can trust him either. So, it was definitely very helpful."**_

-_**Matt Bomer**_

**_And just for the record, I thought Bryce was awesome. Not just because of who the actor was that played him but because of his character and the fact that he willingly destroyed his friendship with Chuck in order to save him. That takes the term 'best friend' to a whole new meaning. The fact that Bryce would go to that extreme to protect Chuck was touching =)_**


End file.
